


Lace and Grace

by Miss_L



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But only just 3:), M/M, Pre-Slash, Wade loves to wear pretty things and Peter loves to see them, cross-dressing, it's a kink I didn't know I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from: http://www.graceandlace.com/<br/>I may also have stolen some headcanon/inspiration from Lafaiette. Thanks for being awesome, hon!</p><p>[Sorry, peeps, I'm more or less exhausted, but really wanted to post this now, so please don't be mad at me for the - no doubt manifold - mistakes. Any feed-back is obviously more than welcome ;)]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lace and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: http://www.graceandlace.com/  
> I may also have stolen some headcanon/inspiration from Lafaiette. Thanks for being awesome, hon!
> 
> [Sorry, peeps, I'm more or less exhausted, but really wanted to post this now, so please don't be mad at me for the - no doubt manifold - mistakes. Any feed-back is obviously more than welcome ;)]

Peter was not certain what he was doing in the dodgy part of New York in the middle of the night. In costume. Well, no, of course, what he was doing _officially_ was being on patrol. But Peter was not going to kid himself. Especially not when he looked at the scrap of paper with a mercenary’s address scribbled on it. A mercenary Peter did _not_ want to befriend. Oh right, no kidding self. So yeah, maybe he wanted to get to know Wade Wilson better “outside” of work. Maybe outside of costume, as well… His mind was ahead of him again. Spider-Man finally found the dingy door to a dingy flat in a dingy complex, sighed and knocked. All the while trying to ignore the nerves fluttering in his stomach, causing a hurricane in his bowels and… In short, he was nervous.

The door, however, was not opened. There was a light on on the inside, Peter could see it through the cracks between the door and frame – frankly, he wasn't even sure how the wood even stayed together. However, considering the not-so-faint sound of Miley Cyrus coming in like a wrecking ball, his repeated knocking was probably not heard. Peter doubted that it was good form to kick someone’s door in on a first visit – it was probably more of a thing for a third, maybe a fourth - went outside and rounded the building. There, a light and the unmistakeable notes that he remembered were accompanied by some frankly awful hammer-licking (Peter shuddered and hoped Thor hadn't seen it yet). Spider-Man scaled the wall and tried the window. Not locked. He undid the latch and slithered through the opening, landing softly on his feet.

What he saw was… Unexpected. Wade Wilson – or, at least, that’s who Peter thought the man was – was dancing in front of a mirror. In his bedroom. In his mask. And… First word that popped into Peter’s head was “negligée”, possibly because he had spent so much time with an older aunt. They were probably called something else nowadays, but the point stood. The big buff muscled mercenary – and what was up with his skin? – was wearing something out of a women’s lingerie advert and _rocking his booty._ Perhaps Peter should have called before breaking and entering… However, that thought was soon dispelled when the other man caught sight of him in the mirror and jumped. What happened next… Spider-Man was certain he was hallucinating. Wilson had _not_ let out a very unmanly scream, tried to cover himself with both hands and, failing that, ran away. Probably to a bathroom, to hide and never come out again.

However, when Spider-Man turned off the stereo and started toward the hall to try and apologise, the mercenary emerged again, wrapping himself in a bathrobe, probably still wearing… _That_ under it. Peter gulped and tried to focus on the mask. Wade’s face didn't look happy, he could see that much, but before he could dissolve in apologies, the other man broke him off with a raised hand.

“Spider-Man. That was _rude_! What were you thinking, breaking into someone’s apartment like that? I could have been a naked lady! Or at least a lady… Anyway, point is… _Rude!”_

“I'm s… I'm sorry.” Then the sass kicked in. “Hey! I did knock on the front door first, I can’t help it if you can’t hear the world with your music so loud. Also, Miley Cyrus? Seriously?”

“Hey!” Wade was in his personal space now, finger almost poking Peter’s eye out through his mask. “Don’t ditch Miley, she has her moments! Although I would not let her anywhere near my tool kit. Heh, “tool”.”

Well, at least Deadpool seemed to calm down and re-find his – wonky and completely inappropriate – sense of humour. Peter sighed and bowed his head.

“Look, I'm really sorry to jump on you like that. How about we forget this happened and I never talk about it?”

There was no answer. When Parker raised his head again, he saw Wade’s face contorted in a painful way, like he was trying to diffuse a bomb with no hands. Or think. Peter repressed a snort. Then the mask cleared.

“Oh, you think I'm angry because you “caught” me in a _chemise?”_

“Ummm… Yes, what’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Wade’s snort contradicted his statement. “You’re adorable!” Two big calloused hands pinched Peter’s cheeks and a big grin stretched the red-black-and-white spandex. 

Spider-Man was puzzled, to say the least. In a parody of the cheesiest comics, his hand went up to his cheek to rub it quizzically. Were they okay now? He turned to watch Wade walk towards the kitchen – and there was _definitely_ a sway to his hips now.

“Yeah, we’re okay. Just call next time, I’ll put on something more decent. Like a dress,” the mercenary threw over his shoulder. Peter was sure that hadn't been a joke – he’d seen Wade in a dress. Although, back then, of course, he had thought it had been for a silly bet or to freak him out or something…

“You coming, web-head? There’s cold pizza and beer, if you want…”

The couch was more comfortable than Peter had thought from the sight of it. Both men had their masks up to their noses and were sipping beer absent-mindedly in a companionable silence. Which was ironic, really, because they didn't even know each other’s faces. Peter sighed and pulled his mask off, dropping it on the arm-rest and turning towards Wade.

“Peter,” he quipped and stretched his hand out.

The mercenary seemed at a loss for words for some reason, but shook the – compared to his own tiny-looking – hand all the same.

“Wade,” he said simply. Then his mouth twitched painfully and he stared straight ahead again. “I hope you don’t mind if I don’t take mine off. It’s not that I don’t want you to see my face, it’s that you don’t want to see it.”

“Can I perhaps decide that for myself?” Peter felt vulnerable without his “shield” of spandex, but managed to keep his voice level.

Wade’s head snapped back towards him, and something akin to rage scrunched his mask up. Spidey-senses tingling, Peter made to get up, but all Deadpool did, was pull the spandex off his head in an angry gesture.

“Happy now?” His tone was challenging, but behind the anger, a great deal of pain was obvious.

Peter was silently proud of himself for not showing any outward signs of discomfort. The men were just looking at each other, one in defiance, the other in defeat. If the skin on his body – what Peter had seen of it (which, to be fair, was quite a lot) – had been bad, it was Walhalla compared to his face. The bone structure underneath was beautiful, but the skin was diseased and in places, muscle or teeth showed through. It was… Unsavoury, to say the least. But Parker smiled. A big, sincere smile, which threw Wade completely off guard.

“Funny, is it?” Anger coloured his marred cheeks red and the mercenary made to stand up (probably to stalk away indignantly, possibly to get his biggest gun and blast Spidey to smithereens). Peter put his hand on the fluffy bathrobe, stretched fairly taut over that _very_ muscled chest.

“I'm not laughing at you, Wade. I'm sorry you’re hurt, but I don’t mind. I don’t _care.”_

“Surprise” is not strong enough a word to describe the look on the other man’s face. He was stupefied. And the blush creeping up his neck and cheeks now was one of shyness. Peter smiled wider and put a tentative hand on the uneven pink flesh, rubbing his thumb lightly over Wilson’s incredibly chiselled jawline. Then a thought hit him, and before he could clamp his mouth shut, the words spilled over his tongue and into the heavily laden air between them.

“I liked that… Chemise, was it? Can I see it again?”

Deadpool lost it. His jaw fell open in the best gold-fish impression Peter had ever seen and he just _sat there,_ staring at Peter with his lovely blue eyes until the younger man started worrying about a possible aneurysm. But Wade finally shut his mouth with a loud “clack” of teeth and sat back on the couch.

“I'm hallucinating, right?”

Peter frowned. “No, why would you think that? Look, Wade, I'm sorry, it was inappropriate of me to ask, and-”

“Of course I'm hallucinating! Spider-Man would never ask to see _me_ half-nude.”

Peter blushed at that blatant statement of fact, but persevered. “I'm not Spider-Man,” he countered quietly.

“Yes, you are. At least a part of you is. The pretty part. You’re pretty, Peter – heh, that rhymes! Anyway, you’re pretty, and I'm not. So this is not happening. Hence – hallucination.”

“Wade, don’t…” Parker felt desperation creep into his bones. How do you explain to someone they’re not ugly when they have every reason to believe they are? And when did they skip Peter’s horrible tactlessness in favour of a beauty-contest? There had to be another way.

“Look!” Peter poked Wade hard in the chest. “Not a hallucination. You felt that, right?” 

“Hallucinations can be tactile,” the merc countered, way too pleased with himself for comfort.

They say desperation is the mother of invention. In Peter’s case, it was the mother of inappropriateness, it would seem. Either way, instead of leaving things be, he wrapped his arms slowly around Wade’s shoulders and pulled the man closer until their noses touched. Then their lips. Peter felt the older man give into the kiss. Before things got out of control, Spidey pulled away and put his forehead against Wade’s, both men panting like teenagers who had just been caught shagging in the bushes.

“I dare you to tell me this wasn't real,” he whispered.

The muscled shoulders stiffened under his arms, and for a moment Peter thought he’d fucked up. He had misunderstood everything and was going to be obliterated. Or kicked out and never talked to again. Whichever would be worse. But the mercenary just leaned back and stared at him again. Then he got up. 

Slowly, teasingly so, he undid the belt of his bathrobe, eyes never leaving Peter’s. The web-head’s mouth went entirely dry as the fluffy cotton gradually slid off the sculpted shoulders and over the strong biceps, revealing the flimsy hip-length garment and – Peter groaned – matching shorts. Women’s lingerie, it would seem, did nothing to hide Wade’s sizeable dick and dirty thoughts Parker didn't know he had made their way into his cloudy mind. The robe fell to the floor and Wade stood still for a while, letting Peter visually devour him. Then he ever so gracefully stepped out of the pool of fabric, walked back to the couch and slowly straddled the younger man – still disappointingly dressed, but that would change soon. Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head when Wade rocked his hips, rubbing their hardening cocks together.

“Now kiss me, pretty boy,” the merc whispered coarsely against Peter’s temple. Of course, Spider-Man was only happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> The chemise and shorts I used as inspiration for Wade's outfit can be found here: http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1EJ8HIXXXXXXDXFXXq6xXFXXXj/Hot-sale-font-b-Ann-b-font-font-b-Summers-b-font-Womens-Adele-Chemise-Black.jpg and here: http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NjAwWDQ1MA==/z/kwcAAOSwv0tVCg4M/$_1.JPG. If the links break again, just look for "Ann Summers Black Adele Chemise/Shorts" ;)
> 
> But you're obviously welcome to just imagine your own set ^^ Whatever you think Wade would look pretty in (which, in my not-so-humble opinion, is anything ;))


End file.
